mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Duel Minigame
A Duel minigame is a match-up between two different characters in the Mario Party series. A duel plays a big part in the series, and makes up a large sum of the mini-games that appear in each game. A duel can also be iniated by an event on a board map, which is usually triggered by a happening space. Another form of a duel that is common throughout the series is character match-up against Bowser, where the player must beat him in order to defeat a certain mode. The general premise of a duel is for one character to try and defeat the opposing character in a battle. The characters that face each other in the duel will go head-to-head in a certain mini-game or event, where they must complete that game's task in order to win. The winning character of the match-up is usually rewarded coins or stars from either the opposing character. If the battle ends in a draw, than both characters will not forfeit anything. The duel mini-games are usually hosted by different Mario series characters. The most common characters that host duel mini-games are Shy Guy, Goomba, and Koopa. Minigames .]] .]] The main portion of the duels played in the Mario Party series are Duel minigames. These are special type of mini-games that involve two characters facing off against each other, usually with a prize at stake. On the board maps, a duel mini-game is either initiated by an item or by having two characters stepping on the same space. The character that initiated the event will then precede to choose the prize that they want to put forth into the mini-game, and depending on the Mario Party game, the opponent they want to face-off with in the mini-game. Each duel mini-game is unique and has their own set of rules. Some mini-games like Blown Away have two characters facing off against each other in an attempt to defeat the other player. There are also certain mini-games like Fowl Play, where a character must capture a certain number of items in order to win the game. The winner of the duel mini-game is rewarded the amount of coins or stars that were gambled at the beginning of the duel. However, if the battle ends in a draw, than neither players must forfeit anything. There are also certain events on board maps that are considered duels. On certain maps, a character may engage in a competition with other characters on that particular map in order to win a small prize. In Mario Party 4, there are also small duels against the board map hosts once their maps are defeated in Story Mode. Beating the hosts at their mini-game results in the player being rewarded a present. Finally, there are numerous battles against Bowser that are considered duels. For example, at the end of Mario Party 4's Story Mode, the character battles Bowser in order to earn a present from him. Bowser is usually defeated as a part of the plot at the end of most Mario Party games. Category:Types of minigames